


Катакомбы Парижа

by Mecc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Совместно пережив нечто подобное, они просто не могли не проникнуться друг к другу самыми тёплыми чувствами.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Poppy Pomfrey
Kudos: 1





	Катакомбы Парижа

Вспышки заклинаний бросали цветные блики на стены замка и лица волшебников, делая почти неотличимыми пострадавших и тех, кому уже не помочь; взрывы заклинаний и удары великанов отдавались дрожью каменной кладки и нытьём костей в тех местах, где они были сломаны много лет назад. Поппи было не привыкать, она знала, что ощущения фантомные, и старалась не обращать внимания. Всё из-за того, что им пришлось перенести лазарет в Большой зал: ни одного окна, и это слишком похоже на проклятые маггловские катакомбы, из которых она в молодости выбралась живой лишь чудом.

* * *

Чудо было рыжим, голубоглазым, импозантным, до заискивания вежливым и говорило по-французски с жутким акцентом. При первой встрече оно представилось Альбусом Персивалем Вульфриком Брайаном Дамблдором. Ещё бы титулы и научные степени перечислил.

Его появление вызвало в штабе натуральный фурор: мало того, что иностранец, лимонник, так ещё и штафирка кабинетная, только пергамент в своей жизни и нюхавшая. Мракоборцы не стеснялись говорить это ему в глаза и интересоваться, каким таким интересным образом месье Дамблдора вообще допустили до секретной операции, но он на провокации не вёлся, грязные намёки игнорировал, а вместо объяснений сыпал лучезарными улыбками и замечаниями о погоде. Долго это продолжаться не могло — и без того напряжённая ранее атмосфера накалилась уже почти до предела, — но сдетонировать всё же не успело. Нашли Гриндельвальда.

Хотя «нашли» — слишком сильное слово. Определили примерный район, где он мог скрываться, но это уже был невероятный прогресс, потому как на прочёсывание парижских катакомб, в отличие от всей Европы, их сил должно было хватить. Однако подобное случалось уже не впервые, и проклятый ублюдок каждый раз уходил — не только от французского аврората, в лужу успели сесть многие, — но надежда, что уж на этот-то раз всё получится, они его наконец-то поймают, охватила всех без исключения. На междоусобные склоки просто не оставалось сил и времени: ударными темпами формировался состав оперативных групп, определялись зоны их ответственности и возможные маршруты.

Поппи — вместе ещё с двумя новичками — предсказуемо засунули на самый дальний край, фактически в одну из групп оцепления. Ожидаемо, но всё равно обидно, особенно из-за того, что Дамблдора определили туда же, а ведь он и вовсе был чужаком. Даже назначение к тем, кто по возрасту или состоянию здоровья был негоден к нормальной полевой работе и удерживал над районом антиаппарационный и антипортальный щиты, в тот момент казалось Поппи не таким ужасным — от них, по крайней мере, точно была польза. Шанс, что их группа наткнётся на Гриндельвальда и нескольких его приспешников, стремился к нулю.

* * *

Маггловские лампы, щедро натыканные по стенам подземелья, давали достаточно света, чтобы не приходилось занимать палочки Люмусами или рисковать маскировкой из-за вонючих факелов.

Поппи в очередной раз горько вздохнула и невесело усмехнулась — было бы от кого прятаться, — но тут же невольно поёжилась, натолкнувшись взглядом на очередную груду плотно уложенных человеческих костей. Она старательно храбрилась, уговаривая себя, что колдомедик с её опытом не должен бояться мёртвых, пусть их тут даже тысячи (или сотни тысяч... или больше...), ведь живой враг, скрывавшийся где-то в глубине переходов, куда опасней; однако Гриндельвальд был далеко, а проклятые кости — повсюду. Неестественная тишина — результат многочисленных заглушающих чар, призванных скрыть кучу волшебников — давила на уши и нервы, рябивший из-за Дезиллюминационных заклинаний воздух то и дело играл злую шутку с её воображением: иногда казалось, что вон та берцовая кость, третья в десятом ряду, шевельнулась, а этот череп на вершине пирамиды из себе подобных мерзко ухмыльнулся. Пусть она знала, что вместе с ней сейчас по древним катакомбам пробиралось ещё четыре десятка опытных мракоборцев, которые были в состоянии справиться с чем угодно, царившая вокруг мрачная атмосфера затмевала любые доводы разума.

Добравшись до коллектора, где их группе предстояло остаться, Поппи чуть не расплакалась от облегчения, но быстро взяла себя в руки и принялась накладывать чары на проход в тот коридор, из которого они пришли. Она отвечала за заглушающий щит, который давал возможность сидящим в засаде волшебникам общаться между собой без опаски быть обнаруженными, но при этом позволял услышать приближение объекта. Из-за нервного напряжения Поппи провозилась раза в три дольше, чем на тренировках, но в срок уложилась с запасом и практически по стеночке — чтобы не столкнуться ни с кем из своих — отошла назад на предписанные инструкцией пятнадцать метров. Выждав пять минут, она сняла Дезиллюминационные чары. В ту же секунду у противоположной стены материализовался Роджер, на эту миссию назначенный командиром их группы; когда прямо в центре коридора появился Дамблдор, он отчётливо скривился, словно надеялся, что штатский фанфарон или потерялся по дороге, или невнимательно слушал инструкции и ушёл с остальными дальше; Мелош и Лавинь остались под невидимостью где-то у входа в коллектор. Они дежурили первыми, Поппи и Роджер собирались сменить их через два часа. Задачей месье туриста было не путаться ни у кого из них под ногами, и он успешно справлялся с ней почти полчаса, но в итоге не выдержал и с извиняющейся улыбкой спросил:

— Как вы полагаете, месье Помфри, долго продлится наше ожидание?

Эта тема была обсуждена вдоль и поперёк ещё в штабе, но Поппи всё равно не сдержала благодарного взгляда в его сторону. Сама она за прошедшее время успела придумать две дюжины не менее дурацких вопросов — лишь бы разогнать угнетающую тишину, — но так и не решилась задать ни один из них, боясь показаться ещё большей дилетанткой, чем это было на самом деле. Если такое возможно, конечно, — всё-таки мракоборец из неё вышел сильно ниже среднего.

— Столько, сколько потребуется, — процедил Роджер, едва разжимая губы.

— Думаете, я бы мог немного размяться? Знаете, самую малость прогуляться туда-сюда, раз уж нам лучше воздержаться от лишних заклинаний, — ничуть не обиделся Дамблдор. Поппи начинала подозревать, что он в принципе этого не умеет.

Сейчас она и сама не отказалась бы пройтись или трансфигурировать хоть пуфик. О таких нюансах работы во время учёбы почему-то не предупреждали, и первое настоящее задание грозило обернуться не просто фарсом, а сплошным мучением. 

— Разве сидячий образ жизни не должен быть вам привычен? 

— Вы совершенно правы, но между удобным креслом и каменным полом есть некоторая разница, — Дамблдор демонстративно поёрзал. — Весьма существенная, должен заметить.

— Если вы до такой степени изнежены, месье, и не в состоянии терпеть даже столь малое неудобство, то не стоило навязывать нам свою компанию, — отрезал Роджер. — Как старший этой группы, я отвечаю за всех её членов. Если с вами что-нибудь случится... — он многозначительно нахмурился, всё его лицо выражало абсолютную уверенность в том, что с этим недотёпой обязательно что-нибудь да случится; но некоторые совершенно не понимают даже самых толстых намёков.

— А если недалеко и недолго? — предложил Дамблдор тоном опытного искусителя. — Даже в худшем случае между нами и вероятным противником не меньше трёх таких же постов с закалёнными бойцами. Что может случиться?

По лицу Роджера любой желающий смог бы написать пухлое сочинение на тему того, что обязательно случится в самом скором времени, если только один нахальный идиот сейчас же не заткнётся. Ладно, почти любой. Потому что месье Шило-в-одном-месте совершенно очевидно просто не умел вовремя остановиться. Он капал бедняге Роджеру на мозги до тех пор, пока тот не сдался и в сердцах не воскликнул:

— Моргана с вами, делайте что хотите! Но я снимаю с себя всякую ответственность. 

Дамблдор, не то воодушевлённый этим успехом, не то из опасения, что Роджер мог в любой момент передумать, тут же молниеносно наложил на себя комплекс маскировочных чар, и лишь легчайшая рябь в воздухе помогала определить его местонахождение, когда он двигался.

Выждав некоторое время, Поппи перебралась поближе к Роджеру. 

— Послушай, мне он тоже не нравится, — прошептала она, сверля его недовольным взглядом, — но тебе не кажется, что это уже чересчур? А если с ним действительно что-то случится?

— Это у меня случился бы приступ от его болтовни, продлись она ещё хоть несколько минут, — буркнул он. — Может, прикажешь связать засранца и засунуть ему в рот кляп?

— А если и так, то почему бы нет. Ради его же собственной безопасности!

— Я бы с удовольствием, но ты же не хочешь получить международный скандал?

— Если он покалечится или, хуже того, погибнет, скандал всё равно будет.

Роджер поджал губы и нахмурился, но вскоре не выдержал и опустил голову.

— Колдомедик однажды — колдомедик навсегда? — невесело улыбнулся он. — Извини, ты совершенно права. Умом я это понимаю, но сердце... Не могу не злиться, что Тибодо отрядил меня защищать кучку салаг и... этого.

— И меня, если уж на то пошло, — не могла не заметить Поппи. — В первую очередь меня. Он был не только начальником, но и другом Эдгара, ты ведь знаешь.

— На тебя я злиться не могу.

— А стоит, — она устало прислонилась к стене. — Из-за моей навязчивой идеи ты сейчас здесь, а не со своими ребятами. И ведь что толку? Я бездарно потратила три года жизни только ради того, чтобы сидеть в оцеплении, а могла всё это время спасать людей. И вы целым отделом мне потакали.

— Лучше такая цель в жизни, чем вовсе никакой, — серьёзно покачал головой Роджер. — Видела бы ты себя после того... — он внезапно запнулся, не закончив фразу, и забился в припадке, широко раскрывая рот, из которого не вырывалось ни звука.

Поппи молниеносно выхватила палочку, и в ту же секунду её скрутила невероятная по силе боль. Казалось, что абсолютно каждый нерв в теле взбунтовался, словно его одновременно щекотали, жгли, морозили и протыкали тысячей иголок; даже кончики волос ныли. Только одно заклинание давало такой эффект, и хоть никогда раньше она не пробовала на себе Круциатус, не узнать его было невозможно. Из темноты коридора, со стороны входа в катакомбы, выступили трое волшебников. Палочки крайних были направлены на Роджера и Поппи, а посередине стоял тот, кого она так ненавидела, тот, кого они сегодня ловили, тот, кого не могло быть здесь, но он всё же был. 

Гриндельвальд. 

Он отличался от колдографий, которые им показывали. Плоские картинки не передавали почти физически ощутимой ауры силы и опасности, настолько мощной, что даже несмотря на боль, Поппи не могла отвести от него взгляда. Казалось, только моргни, и эта стихия в человеческом обличии сметёт тебя со своего пути, и она совершила типичную ошибку жертвы, заворожённой хищником: Гриндельвальд, прежде непрерывно сканировавший окружающее пространство глазами и палочкой, словно почувствовав чужой взгляд, обратил на неё своё внимание. Нарочито медленно оглядев Поппи, он негромко бросил:

— Постарайся не слишком помять шёрстку этой киске, Бернхард, — и улыбнулся так, что ей, даже несмотря на Круциатус, достало сил поднять палочку; правда, лишь для того, чтобы уже через секунду она оказалась в руках у Гриндельвальда.

— Люблю женщин с огоньком, — довольно хмыкнул тот, и на смену боли пришла темнота.

* * *

Сколько прошло времени до того момента, как она очнулась, Поппи не знала, но со стороны коллектора явственно доносились звуки сражения, значит, ребята ещё держались. Два зелёных новичка против трёх закалённых в битвах волшебников, один из которых стоил не меньше десятка. Поразительно, но факт. Лучшее, что она могла сейчас сделать, — вызвать подмогу, а потом присоединиться к Мелошу с Лавинем в попытке задержать врага настолько долго, насколько хватит их сил.

Оглядевшись по сторонам в поисках своей палочки, Поппи с горечью обнаружила лишь её обломки... и неподвижное тело Роджера. В глазах защипало, а горло сдавил спазм, отдавшийся по всему телу эхом перенесённой боли. Она наверняка знала, что он был мёртв, но всё равно протянула дрожавшую руку и безуспешно попыталась нащупать пульс. Поппи искала, снова и снова; кто знает, как долго это могло продолжаться, но очередной особенно громкий хлопок, донёсшийся со стороны коллектора, отрезвил её не хуже пощёчины. Каждая секунда на счету, и нужно в первую очередь помогать тем, кому ещё можно помочь.

В специальном кармане мантии, где Роджер всегда держал свою волшебную палочку, она нащупала лишь пепел и с бессильной яростью прошептала: 

— Будьте вы прокляты.

Что же теперь делать? Мысли в её голове лихорадочно метались. Выбраться из подземелий и найти ближайшую группу поддержки, которая сможет послать сигнал? Поппи сомневалась, что ребята продержатся так долго, а Гриндельвальд не успеет тем временем, как обычно, скрыться, и они не погибнут напрасно. Ввязаться в магическое сражение без палочки? Отвлечь хоть на секунду, дать своим шанс? Это был единственный выбор. Она опёрлась рукой о стену тоннеля и попыталась встать, но потерпела неудачу — из-за длительного воздействия Круциатуса перегруженные нервы сбоили и мышцы отказывались нормально слушаться, а голову немилосердно кружило от агрессивной стимуляции мозговых центров. Что ж, если она не может идти, то поползёт. Это только укрепило её в правильности принятого решения — наружу Поппи просто не сумела бы добраться, а коллектор гораздо ближе.

И она поползла.

Руки и ноги сводило судорогой, одновременно и по очереди, мозг периодически и вовсе путал конечности, но Поппи лишь крепче стискивала зубы и цеплялась за щели в кладке, подтаскивая непослушное тело ближе к цели.

Полностью сосредоточившись на том, чтобы преодолевать каждый следующий сантиметр, она невольно охнула, неожиданно наткнувшись рукой на что-то мягкое и тёплое, и подняла голову. Едва разглядев, что это был Лавинь, Поппи с трудом дотянулась до его запястья — хотя остекленевший взгляд и неподвижная грудная клетка оставляли мало надежды — и убедилась: он тоже мёртв.

Получается, Мелош там один? Он что, новая реинкарнация Мерлина? Ей не было видно того, что происходило в самом коллекторе — до конца тоннеля оставалось ещё полметра; брошенный в ту сторону взгляд наткнулся на что-то неправильное, лишнее в тени у стены с другой стороны. Судорожно вздохнув и вытерев не перестававшие слезиться глаза, она всмотрелась и признала в куче валявшегося там тряпья Мелоша. Никаких реинкарнаций. Чудес не бывает, и в магическом мире это ощущается особенно остро. Кто же тогда дрался? И с кем? Неужели ребята сумели вызвать подкрепление, и оно успело прийти? Или приспешники Гриндельвальда внезапно решили на него напасть?

Волшебной палочки не оказалось ни у Лавиня, ни поблизости. Поппи доползла до своей последней надежды — Мелоша, — но и там её ждало разочарование: ещё одно безоружное мёртвое тело. Хотя не то чтобы она сильно рассчитывала на иной исход. 

От коллектора Поппи теперь отделяли считаные сантиметры. Стараясь даже дышать через раз, она подтянулась ближе к проходу и затем очень медленно и осторожно высунула голову — некоторые авроры били на звук и резкое движение на периферии просто на рефлексе, — чтобы оценить обстановку, и поражённо застыла.

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что за всеми этими событиями Поппи совершенно забыла об английском гастролёре, и тем более сильный шок она испытала, когда увидела: это Дамблдор противостоял Гриндельвальду, причём противостоял на равных. Он творил сложнейшие чары так же легко и естественно, как другие дышат, и Поппи поразилась его мастерству. Чем думал Тибодо, когда выгонял такой талант с тренировки?

Приспешников Гриндельвальда видно не было, даже если сделать скидку на царившую в коллекторе разруху. Или они прятались за одним из валявшихся повсюду каменных обломков, уверенные в победе своего лидера, который вдруг решил поразмяться вроде как в честной дуэли? Её план остался неизменным, и лишние участники легко могли всё испортить, не вовремя предупредив Гриндельвальда, поэтому она не стала торопиться, решив для начала попытаться их найти, благо, Дамблдор вполне мог продержаться достаточно долго.

Пришлось пойти на риск — заклинания так и летали, а от рикошета никто не застрахован, да и увидеть её могли в любой момент — и высунуться сильнее, чтобы разведать обстановку. Почти сразу Поппи поняла, почему вообще очнулась: между стеной и грудой оплавленных камней, не так далеко от неё, валялся бездыханный Берхард, тоже оплавленный с одной стороны. Так что заклинание с неё спало после его смерти. Зрелище было жутковатое, в голове не укладывалось, что добродушный любитель чая со сладостями и разговоров о погоде мог сделать с кем-то такое — не сам же Гриндельвальд вдруг решил устроить чистку рядов, — однако больше всего её взволновал не вид изуродованного тела, а тот факт, что рука на его уцелевшей половине всё ещё сжимала волшебную палочку, немного закоптившуюся, но на вид целую. Это уже был не просто призрачный шанс, а реальная возможность.

Второго приспешника Гриндельвальда она найти не смогла, но участь первого позволяла предположить, что тот тоже уже никогда и никого больше не сможет пытать Круциатусом. Тянуть дальше не имело смысла — Дамблдор как раз умудрился развернуть своего противника к ней спиной, и, заметив его мельком брошенный в её сторону взгляд, Поппи поняла, что никакая это не случайность; отлично, она собиралась по полной воспользоваться столь любезно и своевременно предоставленной возможностью.

От сражавшихся Берхарда очень удачно скрывали куски обрушившейся стены, надо было только добраться до него незамеченной. Всего четыре метра ползком по обломкам. Поппи продвигалась очень медленно и осторожно, вздрагивая от каждого шороха и посекундно бросая осторожные короткие взгляды на Гриндельвальда, который мог в любой момент её заметить. А Дамблдор тем временем, увидев скорость, с которой она ползла, применил самое страшное своё оружие. Он начал заговаривать Гриндельвальду зубы.

— Зачем ты здесь, Геллерт? Не устоял перед очарованием столь масштабного памятника смерти? Воздвигнутых собственноручно тебе уже мало?

— У них пока масштаб не тот, — жизнерадостно усмехнулся тот в ответ на шпильку. — Что, Альбус, начал выдыхаться и решил потянуть время? Всё изменилось, я теперь сильнее, — он потряс палочкой. — Присмотрись-ка. Ничего не напоминает?

— Ты нашёл её, — проговорил Дамблдор потрясённо и застыл, точно загипнотизированный, но Гриндельвальд не воспользовался случаем. Вместо этого он горделиво приосанился и довольно подтвердил:

— Да.

На несколько долгих секунд в коллекторе повисла абсолютная тишина, и Поппи замерла, мысленно умоляя их продолжать. Говорить, сражаться — что угодно, лишь бы на этом фоне мог затеряться шорох, который она издавала при передвижении. О том, что они общались как старые знакомые, она решила подумать когда-нибудь потом.

— Это неважно, — наконец решил Дамблдор, тряхнув головой, и неожиданно улыбнулся. — Знаешь, Геллерт, а ведь ты правда сейчас сильнее, но проблема в том, что не один я здесь хочу поговорить, не так ли? Иначе какой смысл ограничивать себя в выборе заклинаний — я до сих пор не видел ни одной Авады.

— Ладно, раскусил, — со вздохом признался Гриндельвальд. — Однако со связанным тобой всё прошло бы проще. И продуктивнее.

— Раньше ты не искал лёгких путей.

— Знаешь, а мне этого не хватало, — грустно сказал тот вместо ответа. — Кого-то равного рядом. Не пресмыкающегося, не боящегося отстаивать свою точку зрения. Альбус, если честно, я вообще не ожидал увидеть тебя когда-нибудь снова, но стоило мне узнать, что ты во Франции, играешься в мракоборца... я просто не мог сдержаться.

— Неужели ты так сильно скучал? 

— Не паясничай. Я редко кому предлагаю второй шанс, а для тебя это уже... я сбился со счёта какой. Вместе мы могли бы...

— Нет, Геллерт, — перебил его Дамблдор. — С тех пор как я отказался, ничего не изменилось. Своими поступками ты сделал всё возможное, чтобы укрепить меня в этом решении.

— Посмотрим, — Гриндельвальд зло оскалился и пошёл в особенно беспощадную атаку.

Они ненадолго замолчали, но вскоре Гриндельвальд не выдержал и заговорил. Так завязавший пьяница постоянно тянется к бутылке, стоит ему хоть раз сорваться.

— Как же ты проник к мракоборцам?

— Это было непросто. Очень непросто.

— Не прибедняйся — ты всегда был мастером вешать лапшу на уши и добиваться своего.

— Как и ты, Геллерт, как и ты, — проговорил Дамблдор с напряжением. — Иначе откуда тебе стало известно, в какую группу меня определили и где мы будем.

— Ты правильно понял, старый друг... — не стал отрицать Гриндельвальд. — Одна французская пташка из этого их штаба принесла мне в своём клювике много интересного, а потом шепнула кому надо, где я якобы скрываюсь.

— А узнав план операции, полетела к тебе на очередной доклад?

— Я всегда любил работать с людьми, — Гриндельвальд небрежно пожал плечами. 

Тем временем добравшаяся до цели Поппи перестала прислушиваться к их разговору, сосредоточившись на другом. Разжать сведённые предсмертной судорогой пальцы Берхарда стоило больших усилий, а запах горелой плоти вызывал нестерпимую тошноту, но она в конце концов справилась и, крепко ухватившись за палочку, заставила себя думать о хорошем. Другого способа связи — кроме Патронуса — Поппи не знала.

Раз за разом мысленно повторяя формулу заклинания и стараясь вспоминать медовый месяц с Эдгаром, а не его холодное тело в министерском морге, она пыталась вызвать телесный Патронус, но из палочки лишь сочился жиденький серебристый дымок. Принцип «Должна — значит, сможешь!» никак не хотел работать. Наконец Поппи сдалась и высунулась из-за груды камней, тщательно прицеливаясь — вторую половину плана никто не отменял. У неё была только одна попытка, которую лучше использовать с умом. Поппи с ужасом заметила, что последние несколько минут не прошли для Дамблдора бесследно: он двигался уже не так свободно и изящно, предпочитая скупые, лишь минимально необходимые движения, хотя в скорости почти не потерял. И они снова сражались молча.

Она крепко задумалась над выбором заклинания — быстрого, тихого и нешаблонного, которое нельзя снять простой Финитой или чем-то вроде неё — и неожиданно даже для себя остановилась на анестезирующих чарах. Они отвечали всем требованиям и были доведены у неё до такого автоматизма, что Поппи могла наложить их в любом состоянии.

Может, она слишком пристально смотрела на Гриндельвальда, когда мысленно произносила формулу, или у него в принципе развилось невероятное чутьё на любую атаку, но он успел развернуться и почти смог уклониться — бледно-голубой луч едва-едва коснулся его бедра.

— Тебя не учили не встревать в мужские дела, киска? — взревел Гриндельвальд, резко взмахнув палочкой в её сторону, и неизвестное заклинание смело Поппи вместе с большей частью её укрытия и впечатало в стену. Она крепко, до чёрных точек перед глазами, приложилась головой, в позвоночнике что-то нехорошо хрустнуло, намекая как минимум на смещение, а некоторые из прилетевших с ней камней врезались в тело. От парочки крупных останутся жуткие синяки — конечно, если она выживет; колено раздроблено, а мелкие осколки сильно посекли ногу.

— Какая ирония, не правда ли, Альбус? — в затуманенный болью мозг Поппи злые слова Гриндельвальда проникали неохотно, и она не вполне понимала их смысл. — Ты, я, девчонка. Не хватает только какого-нибудь идиота. Ой, погоди, их же тут было много, просто все они уже сдохли, что выгодно отличает их от твоего тупого братца-козолюба.

С большим трудом приподняв тяжёлую голову и переждав новый приступ тошноты, Поппи постаралась разглядеть, что там происходило.

— Говорят, всё повторяется, а трагедия обращается фарсом. Похоже это на фарс? — Гриндельвальд говорил и говорил, сыпал оскорблениями и грязными намёками, но она видела, что он просто безуспешно пытался вывести Дамблдора из себя. А ещё она заметила, как Гриндельвальд припадал на левую ногу, едва заметно, но припадал. А дальше, когда чары выйдут на полную мощность, будет только хуже. У неё всё же получилось его достать, и расчёт оказался верным: специального контрзаклятия он не знал.

Из её разодранной ноги хлестала кровь, в сломанной руке стреляло, голова была чугунная, но Поппи счастливо улыбалась. Она подумала о том, что нужно оторвать подол мантии и сделать жгут — палочка выпала из руки и была неизвестно где, — но потеряла сознание, перед этим успев лишь услышать поистине душераздирающий скрежет и увидеть, как Дамблдор и Гриндельвальд сломя голову кинулись в разные стороны. Первый — к ней, второй — к одному из тоннелей.

* * *

Открыв глаза, Поппи ничего не увидела. В затылке тупо ныло, отдавая между лопатками, руку дёргало, но в остальном всё было не так уж плохо — самые сильные побочные эффекты от Круциатуса уже прошли. Она лежала ничком на чём-то твёрдом и неровном, острые края впивались в рёбра; нос щекотала каменная пыль. Попытка перевернуться на бок провалилась — что-то не позволило ей это сделать, и Поппи вдруг поняла, что не чувствует ног. Она принялась лихорадочно себя ощупывать и дошла уже до середины бёдер, когда наткнулась ладонями на придавивший их камень. Из её горла вырвался испуганный писк.

— Вы живы?! 

Поппи узнала голос Дамблдора. Ей пришлось откашляться, прежде чем получилось ответить.

— Очевидно.

— Я звал вас, долго, но вы не отвечали, — это прозвучало почти жалобно.

— Не меньше часа, — подтвердила она, с небольшим усилием вспомнив основные характеристики Непростительных. — Что случилось? Почему так темно? Он сбежал?

— Потолок обрушился, и лампы погасли, — сказал Дамблдор после длительного молчания. — Обвал вызвал Геллерт, когда попытался скрыться, но можете быть спокойны — он не ушёл далеко.

— Откуда вы это знаете? — встрепенулась Поппи.

— Сигналки. Я раскидал их, когда прогуливался... немного увлёкся, если честно, и обработал все коридоры на сотню футов в обе стороны от коллектора. Только благодаря этому Геллерту не удалось застать меня врасплох, однако спасти ваших товарищей я всё равно не успел и боялся, что вы тоже… — он осёкся и хрипло вздохнул, но быстро взял себя в руки. — Так вот, возвращаясь к нашей теме: часть заклинаний распалась, но дальние все целы, и за это время ни одно из них не сработало. Он где-то там. Или слишком тяжело ранен, или погиб.

Или просто не может двигаться из-за анестезирующих чар? Нет, даже с одной полностью нерабочей ногой — на большее их не хватило бы — всё ещё можно худо-бедно ковылять, пусть даже ползти, как недавно пришлось делать самой Поппи, а часа вполне достаточно для преодоления и сотни метров, не то что футов.

Возмущаться, что Дамблдор выходил за периметр, было уже как-то неактуально. Не после всего, что произошло, тем более именно это сделало возможным победу над Гриндельвальдом, когда доблестные мракоборцы оказались слишком наивны, чтобы обезопасить собственные тылы. Однако сейчас горечь потери, боль от предательства и ран — всё отошло на задний план перед одной-единственной мыслью. Они сделали это. Остановили безжалостное чудовище в человеческом обличье. Раньше ей казалось, что она невероятно обрадуется, но ничего подобного не было. Лишь облегчение и странная пустота. 

— Спасибо, — прошло, наверное, несколько минут, прежде чем Поппи сумела побороть внезапно навалившуюся на неё апатию и выговорить это. — Но почему вы не наколдуете хотя бы Люмус? Раз уж нам повезло оказаться в кармане при обвале, ждать спасателей будет намного приятнее при свете, разве нет?

И она узнает, насколько всё плохо с её ногами. Может, это даже хорошо, что их придавило. Помнится, левую сильно посекло, и она могла просто истечь кровью, пока была без сознания.

— Я не могу, — напряжённо отозвался Дамблдор. — Видите ли, нам вовсе не повезло. Я успел поставить щит.

Поппи не поверила собственным ушам. Если она помнила правильно, а она помнила правильно, от поверхности их отделяло не меньше пятнадцати метров. 

— Ни один щит не может выдержать такое давление, — возразила она запальчиво.

— Стационарный номер три. Против тарана, катапульты и иных осадных приспособлений, — явно процитировал Дамблдор и закашлялся. — В идеале для него необходимо не меньше трёх волшебников, но можно и в одиночку, как оказалось, если сил хватит. Разве можно было упустить возможность проверить?

Его неуклюжая попытка пошутить не сумела сбить её с толку. О такого типа щитах Поппи знала до безобразия мало. Только то, что они требуют кучу силы, постоянно расходуют её на поддержание и являются заклинаниями непрерывного действия наподобие той же Левиосы. Теряешь концентрацию — и оно перестаёт действовать, а одновременно с ним ничего больше не наколдуешь. И даже эти сведения были почерпнуты из какого-то любовного романа, прочитанного ещё в школьные годы.

— Сколько вы продержитесь? — требовательно спросила она.

Поппи уже думала, что он не ответит, когда услышала тихий виноватый голос:

— Не знаю. Меньше, чем хотелось бы. Геллерт всё же достал меня.

Ещё совсем недавно она готова была без раздумий умереть, но сейчас ей очень хотелось жить. Приказав себе успокоиться и сделав несколько размеренных вдохов и выдохов, Поппи попыталась мыслить и действовать разумно и продуктивно. Для начала она тщательно ощупала весь пол, до которого могла дотянуться. Увы, палочки не было. В какую сторону та откатилась, Поппи вспомнить не смогла, а разглядеть хоть что-то в кромешной темноте не представлялось возможным. Они могли быть в нескольких сантиметрах от спасения и не знать об этом. 

— Послушайте, — начал было Дамблдор, но Поппи не дала ему договорить.

— Две минуты, — попросила она и, на чём свет стоит проклиная добросовестных поставщиков тканей для мракоборческой формы, принялась отрывать полосы от своей мантии. Лозунги о непревзойдённом качестве продукции с пятьсот тридцать седьмого года до нашей эры ничуть не врали, и с неё сошло семь потов, пока она наложила жгуты на ноги. Вышли они плохонькие — и из-за недостатка сил, и из-за крайне неудобного положения, — но это было лучше, чем совсем ничего.

— Слушаю вас, месье Дамблдор, — сказала Поппи, немного отдышавшись.

— Мисс, ох, простите, мадмуазель Помфри...

— Мадам, — жёстким тоном поправила она его на автомате и тут же пожалела об этом. До того ли им сейчас? Не лучшее время для расшаркиваний и глупых обид.

— Вы разбили мне сердце своим признанием, мадам Помфри, — в напряжённом голосе Дамблдора можно было уловить весёлые нотки. Он не изменил себе, попросту не заметив её грубости. Или сделав вид, что не заметил. Вообще, пытаться шутить в их положении было признаком большого мужества. Или глупости, но впечатления полного идиота после всего сделанного Дамблдор уже не производил. — Мне почему-то показалось, что Роджер скорее ваш брат.

— Деверь, — пояснила Поппи, ощутившая некоторую вину за свою резкость.

— О, ясно, — с нарочитой бодростью в голосе отозвался Дамблдор и продолжил: — Послушайте, вам совершенно необязательно умирать здесь со мной. Если вы доберётесь до меня — просто двигайтесь на голос, — то сможете нащупать во внутреннем кармане мантии портключ. Вы очень миниатюрная женщина, мадам Помфри, вам его должно хватить с большим запасом.

— Он не пробьёт антипортальную защиту, — не согласилась Поппи, нервно закусив губу.

— Этот пробьёт, — уверенно настаивал Дамблдор.

— Тогда используйте его сами.

— Как вы можете такое говорить? — возмутился он. — Я не позволю вам здесь погибнуть! К тому же вы сможете привести помощь. Я дождусь, клянусь. Мы оба спасёмся.

— Меня придавило, — призналась Поппи. — Я не смогу. Используйте его сами, месье.

Дамблдор молчал, до неё доносилось только его тяжёлое дыхание, в котором явственно слышались хрипы. Ей было стыдно заставлять его тратить силы попусту, но ждать смерти в темноте и тишине было слишком страшно, и Поппи не удержалась от вопроса.

— Откуда он у вас?

— Сделал, — просто признался этот невозможный человек таким тоном, каким другие говорят, что приготовили завтрак. — Хотел быть готовым к любым неожиданностям.

— Только один?

Конечно, Поппи не рассчитывала всерьёз, что он сумел бы вытащить из кармана портключ, не потеряв при этом концентрации, и бросить им в неё достаточно точно в такой темноте, но за последние часы случилось много невероятного, так почему не попробовать?

— Даже мои силы не безграничны, — с сожалением пробормотал Дамблдор.

Действительно. Он и так уже совершил невозможное, а ей всё мало. 

— А месье Помфри тоже служит мракоборцем? — внезапно поинтересовался Дамблдор.

— Служил, но три года назад ему не повезло, почти как нам сегодня, — сухо призналась Поппи, чтобы закрыть эту тему.

— Простите.

— Вы же не знали, — вынуждена была признать она спустя некоторое время, когда тишина, нарушаемая лишь всё более тяжёлым дыханием, стала совершенно невыносимой. — Я работала колдомедиком, но когда Эдгара не стало, то решила, что должна... продолжить его дело.

— И отомстить?

— Грешна, — не стала спорить с очевидным Поппи. — Что ж, мечты сбываются… А вы сами? — поддержала она вновь грозившую угаснуть беседу. — Что заставило уважаемого учёного переквалифицироваться в боевики?

— О, так вы обо мне слышали? — Дамблдор попытался изобразить, будто ему польстили её слова, но врун из него был никакой.

— Читала некоторые ваши работы в силу первой профессии, — серьёзно объяснила Поппи и с укоризной попросила: — Но не пытайтесь сменить тему.

— О, это долгая история.

— Так и торопиться нам вроде как некуда, — она горько усмехнулась. — Я достаточно знаю английский, чтобы в общих чертах понять: с Гриндельвальдом вы познакомились задолго до сегодняшнего дня.

— И вы совершенно правы, мадам, — подтвердил Дамблдор. — Много лет назад он приехал на лето к своей тётке, мисс Батильде Бэгшот, которая жила с нами по соседству. Когда мы с Геллертом встретились, то оба были юными и глупыми идеалистами, слишком похожими, чтобы не подраться в первый же вечер.

— И этим он вам сразу понравился, — заметила Поппи лукаво. — Типично мужская черта.

— Попрошу! — возмутился Дамблдор. — Он оказался единственным во всей деревне, кто мог понять меня без словаря — естественно, я был очарован.

Вспомнив, как сама читала его монографию, обложившись по меньшей мере десятком вышеупомянутых словарей, Поппи искренне рассмеялась.

— Тот год выдался для меня тяжёлым, и общение с Геллертом, наши по-юношески глупые и грандиозные планы о том, как мы изменим мир к лучшему, были моей единственной отдушиной, — в голосе Дамблдора сквозила такая тоска, что это заставляло невольно поёжиться. — Дал мне надежду, когда я был готов поставить крест на себе и своей жизни.

Он замолчал на некоторое время и продолжил только тогда, когда начало казаться, что прошла целая вечность.

— А потом всё рухнуло, — в его надтреснутом голосе совсем не осталось живых ноток. — С моей сестрой произошёл несчастный случай. Виноваты были мы оба, и я не смог простить ни его, ни себя.

Он говорил так, словно до сих пор глубоко переживал потерю, причём не только сестры.

— Между вами что-то было? — не смогла не спросить Поппи в неудачной попытке подтвердить свою догадку и разрядить напряжённую атмосферу, но тут же постаралась сгладить допущенную бестактность шуткой. — Помимо планов на мировое господство.

Вышло только хуже, очевидно, её состояние ухудшалось и голова соображала со всё большим трудом.

— Нет!

Это прозвучало с таким надрывом, словно даже мысль о том, что между ними могло что-то быть, пугала его до полуобморочного состояния. Какой же он умилительно-забавный в этой своей английской чопорности.

— Простите, я глупости говорю, — повинилась она.

— Ничего страшного, — проявил великодушие Дамблдор. — Тогда я усвоил, что юношеский максимализм — страшная вещь. У меня получилось его перерасти, у Геллерта — нет.

— Вы так уверены в себе, месье герой? — поддела его Поппи с иронией. — Выйти на битву против опытного убийцы, имея в активе только комплекс вины, старую обиду и дурную силищу — это очень по-взрослому.

— Знаете, после всего, что я вам рассказал, как честная ведьма, вы просто обязаны… — он мстительно затянул многозначительную паузу, — обращаться ко мне по имени.

— Хорошо, — тут же согласилась она и предложила: — Тогда и вы зовите меня просто Поппи.

— Договорились. Милая Поппи, а чем вы планируете заниматься, когда всё это кончится? Геллерт побеждён, месть вашу можно считать свершённой. Останетесь мракоборцем или вернётесь в колдомедицину?

— Вы так уверены, что нас всё же откопают?

— Ради одного меня, может, стараться бы и не стали, но своих ваши не бросят. 

До этого момента у них прекрасно получалось делать вид, что они просто мило и приятно общаются, а не пытаются изо всех сил скрасить друг другу последние минуты жизни. И Поппи даже поверила бы в эту сладкую ложь, но ей не позволяло то, что дыхание Альбуса становилось всё тяжелее, хрипы в его лёгких — громче, а кашель — чаще. И она испытывала искреннюю благодарность за его упорство, веру и оптимизм, но больше всего почему-то за это несчастное «может», хотя оба почти наверняка знали: ради одного Альбуса слишком сильно надрываться никто действительно не стал бы.

— Ты скоро свалишься, — категорично отрубила Поппи, внезапно осознав, что им осталось совсем недолго.

— Я крепче, чем кажется на первый взгляд. И на второй тоже, — он попытался перевести всё в шутку, но она пресекла его потуги на корню.

— Сломанные рёбра проткнули лёгкое, — выдала самую вероятную версию Поппи. — Дышать всё труднее, а кашель — с кровью, так? 

Альбус промолчал, и она посчитала это согласием, подтверждавшим её версию.

— Скоро ты просто не сможешь дышать. Заклинание щита сорвётся, и мы оба умрём, — продолжила давить Поппи, а он молчал и часто, хрипло дышал, — но в этом нет никакого смысла, если хотя бы один из нас может спастись. Альбус, ты должен использовать портключ. Пожалуйста, прошу тебя: спасись. Спасись и живи за нас обоих. Не нужно жертвовать собой. Для меня уже всё кончено, говорю это как колдомедик, — тут она чуть покривила душой, но ей не было ни капельки стыдно. — Умоляю...

— Хватит! — внезапно рявкнул Альбус. — Просто замолчи, глупая женщина. Пока я жив, я тебя не брошу!

Наверное, у неё начался бред, потому что как иначе объяснить взявшуюся из ниоткуда прекрасную огненную птицу, разлившуюся в воздухе неземную мелодию, как по мановению палочки уменьшившую боль и принёсшую умиротворение, и лихорадочный полузадушенный шёпот Альбуса, полный отчаяния и надежды:

— Держись, милая, помощь уже близко, только держись. Осталось совсем немного. Дождись, пожалуйста...

Кажется, терять сознание — это теперь её фишка.

* * *

Дверь в палату распахнулась с ужасающим грохотом, и Поппи подскочила на кровати, совершенно глупо ойкнув от неожиданности.

— Альбус? — с трудом признала она своего посетителя, первого с того момента, как очнулась, если не считать, конечно, толпы колдомедиков, с утра устроивших здесь целый консилиум. 

Ошибиться было бы немудрено: он походил на бледную, сильно постаревшую тень себя прежнего.

— Я тут не совсем легально, верней, совсем нелегально. Пришлось устроить небольшую диверсию, — признался Альбус с широкой мальчишеской улыбкой, на мгновение сделавшей его совсем прежним, быстро притворил за собой дверь, подошёл к кровати и без церемоний уселся на краешек. — Если цербер в юбке, которого поставили сторожить твою палату, меня обнаружит, — он состроил страдальческое выражение лица, — мне конец.

— Ох, Альбус... — Поппи невольно протянула руку к его прежде огненно-рыжим волосам, сейчас подёрнутым патиной седины.

— Скажи же, мне идёт, — Альбус весело подмигнул и горделиво приосанился. — Больше эти сушёные учёные стручки не смогут смотреть на меня свысока и называть милым юношей, что было весьма обидно, в мои-то годы! — похвастал он и со счастливым вздохом закончил: — А какой я теперь импозантный, жуть!

Она улыбалась, а по лицу текли слёзы.

— Ну же, милая Поппи, не надо расстраиваться, — он аккуратно перехватил её ладонь и легонько сжал. — Всё закончилось. Мы живы. Ты жива.

Перехватив горький взгляд, направленный на нижнюю половину кровати, туда, где под белой больничной простынёй должны были быть её ноги, но которых там не было, Альбус разом помрачнел.

— Это моя вина.

— Нет, что ты такое говоришь! — яростно замотала головой Поппи.

— Я мало смыслю в медицине, но твой лечащий врач выразился вполне ясно: их не удалось спасти из-за длительного воздействия мощной энергетики щита. Что-то там с сопряжениями, я пока плаваю в этой теме.

— А иначе не удалось бы спасти нас с тобой, — возразила она.

— Я мог придумать что-то другое...

— Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор! — не выдержала Поппи. — Даже не думай винить себя, понял меня? Ты сделал всё возможное, даже больше, и победил Гриндельвальда. Ты герой.

— Его, кстати, тоже откопали.

— Да, мне сказали, — она ухватилась за возможность сменить тему. — Нуменгард? Кесарю кесарево.

— Многие были недовольны, что Геллерта не казнили, — осторожно заметил Альбус.

— Я рада, что он не отделался так легко, — жёстко сказала Поппи. — Надеюсь, Гриндельвальд проживёт ещё очень долго и каждая секунда этой жизни будет наполнена сожалениями о том, что он потерял.

— А я надеюсь, что однажды он раскается.

Она в это не верила, но ничего не ответила, только покачала головой, не соглашаясь, но и не спеша развеивать иллюзии Альбуса. В конце концов, он имел право на эту надежду, пусть ей самой она и казалась глупой. 

И тут в центре палаты материализовалась огненная птица. В несколько взмахов огромных великолепных крыльев она подлетела к подоконнику и устроилась там как ни в чём не бывало.

— Познакомься с моим новым другом, — улыбнулся Альбус. — Поппи, это Фоукс. Фоукс, это Поппи. Вы уже встречались, но представлены не были.

Точно они расшаркивались на каком-нибудь светском рауте. Подумать только, самый настоящий феникс!

— Так это был не бред? — всё ещё немного недоверчиво переспросила Поппи и, покосившись на Альбуса, который едва кивнул, вежливо добавила: — Приятно познакомиться, Фоукс. 

Тот издал короткую трель, которую она сочла за ответное выражение любезности.

— И спасибо, что помог.

— Нам пора, — виновато улыбнулся Альбус. — Твой страж вот-вот будет здесь.

Напоследок он крепко сжал её ладонь, затем отпустил и пообещал:

— Я ещё заскочу. 

Феникс перелетел на его плечо, и они исчезли во вспышке пламени буквально за секунду до того, как дверь в палату Поппи вновь с грохотом распахнулась.

* * *

Альбус сдержал слово. Он навещал её почти каждый день и за короткое время успел пристрастить Поппи к мятному чаю с имбирным печеньем и своим улыбкам. Она всё чаще шутила, что скоро перестанет влезать в инвалидное кресло, а Альбус обычно горячо её разубеждал, но иногда шкодливо грозился зачаровать ей самотрансфигурирущееся кресло и в результате бывал нещадно бит подушкой. Он уделял Поппи так много внимания, осыпая комплиментами и подарками, что это уже переходило всякие рамки приличий, но в то же время вёл себя подчёркнуто корректно и всегда сохранял дистанцию. Это совершенно сбивало с толку.

— Скажи, зачем ты со мной так возишься? — она не выдержала уже через неделю таких отношений. — Чего добиваешься?

Альбус смутился и виновато опустил голову.

— Ничего плохого у меня и в мыслях не было, клянусь тебе, Поппи. Просто я не привык бросать дела на полдороге, особенно те, в которые вложено столько усилий, — он отвёл взгляд. — Или мне только казалось, что тебя не тяготит моя компания? Как друга.

— Это правда? — каким-то чудом удержав спокойное лицо, переспросила Поппи. Даже голос не дрогнул.

— Да. Это правда.

— Ты прав, мне нравится твоя компания.

Улыбка вышла почти натуральной. Напрасно ей наивно мечталось, что безногая вдова с дурным характером — это прогресс и большой шаг вперёд по сравнению с диктатором и массовым убийцей. С тех пор она не позволяла себе думать ни о чём таком в отношении Альбуса. Даже быть просто его другом — уже немало.

В августе её наконец выписали, и выяснилось, что увечный колдомедик никому не нужен, точно так же, как и увечный мракоборец, а у Поппи не было громкого имени или репутации, которые могли компенсировать этот недостаток.

Ещё через две недели Альбус вернулся в Англию — близился новый учебный год, — а она осталась в Париже. 

Он пообещал писать.

За время знакомства Поппи успела убедиться, что Альбус всегда держал слово, и этот раз не стал исключением. От него регулярно приходили длинные письма, в которых могло оказаться что угодно: от двухстраничного описания погоды в прошлый вторник или очередной проделки его непоседливых гриффиндорцев до какой-нибудь странной магической формулы, приснившейся ему в ночь с четверга на пятницу, и попыток вывести её научное обоснование — на удивление, почти всегда успешных. Она старательно отвечала и при этом нагло врала, что у неё всё просто замечательно. Жалости от него ей хотелось в последнюю очередь.

Сама же Поппи с головой ушла в аналитическую колдомедицину и под псевдонимом активно писала статьи, в свободное время до судорог в запястье тренируя диагностические и лечебные заклинания на трансфигурированных мышах. Она хотела работать и не теряла надежды, что в один прекрасный день её знания перевесят всё прочее.

А через несколько лет благодаря открытию тринадцатого свойства крови дракона изобрели новые протезы; Поппи смогла нормально ходить и без проблем устроилась на испытательный срок в лучший волшебный госпиталь Франции. Уже через неделю её приняли на постоянной основе.

Она была почти счастлива, когда ещё через год в своём письме Альбус всё испортил, предложив ей перебраться к нему в Англию и занять должность школьного колдомедика. Это так взбесило Поппи, что в ответ она написала всего одну строчку: «Очередной акт благотворительности или инвестиция в незавершённое дело? Спасибо, но с меня хватит!»

Просто потому, что ну сколько уже можно, серьёзно? Хотя чего ещё она ждала от парня, который раздул мнимую вину до такой степени, что пошёл в личный крестовый поход? Или готов был спасать малознакомую женщину ценой собственной жизни, даже когда думал, что она всё равно обречена? А потом снова ударился в самобичевание за якобы совершённые им ошибки, вбил себе в голову, будто отвечает за неё, и принялся старательно опекать.

Последнее, чего хотела Поппи, так это того, чтобы тем же вечером из её камина вывалился несколько встрёпанный и малость подкопчённый Альбус, попытавшийся затушить тлевшую мантию при помощи Агуаменти и заливший водой весь ковёр. 

— Были проблемы на таможне, — обтекаемо объяснил он, заметив её поражённый взгляд, и с обезоруживающей улыбкой всплеснул руками. — Процедуры, регламент, сроки. Не бери в голову, милая.

Поппи демонстративно отвернулась.

— Я тогда в больнице сказал правду, но не всю, — не дождавшись от неё больше никакой реакции, выпалил Альбус. — Ты не только незаконченное дело. Ты намного больше.

— Конечно, — недовольно фыркнула Поппи. — Ещё неплохой друг по переписке и просто замечательный объект для жалости. И благотворительности!

— Да что тебя на них так заклинило?! 

— Твоё. Чёртово. Приглашение! — процедила она, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не проклясть его чесоткой в каком-нибудь труднодоступном месте или чем похуже.

— И что с ним не так? — никак не желал понять Альбус. — Ты квалифицированный специалист.

— Неужели? — каждая его фраза лишь усугубляла её состояние, и взрыв был не за горами.

— Конечно! Да каждый уважающий себя главврач оторвёт тебя с руками, пообещав любые деньги, десяток стажёров в вечное рабство и почку любимого зама — в качестве сувенира.

— Как будто я не знаю, что обязана этим тебе! — прокричала Поппи, сорвавшись. — Что я всем обязана тебе! 

— Что ты такое говоришь? — попытался возразить Альбус, но она его не слушала.

— И самое мерзкое, что всё за моей спиной, втихомолку! Неужели ты правда думал, что я всё не выясню? — с каждым словом Поппи распалялась лишь сильнее.

— Не понимаю, — категорически ушёл в отказ Альбус, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ах, не понимаешь? Значит, не понимаешь? Это ведь не ты сумел отыскать Фламеля, который ото всех успешно скрывался четыре сотни лет? Вовсе не ты терроризировал его полгода, чуть ли не шантажом склоняя к сотрудничеству? Абсолютно точно не ты потом на три месяца безвылазно заперся с беднягой в лаборатории, пока вы не сделали сенсационное открытие, на основе которого, опять же, никак не ты создал новую технологию протезирования? Конечно, после всего этого не ты по блату выбил из производителей опытный образец стоимостью в половину Лувра и анонимно отправил мне «в рамках рекламной кампании»? — Поппи посмотрела на него с обидой и горько добавила: — А вот сообщил мне обо всём этом и правда не ты.

— Вы, колдомедики, совсем не умеете хранить тайны, — грустно констатировал Альбус. — И я думал, что Николас меня уже простил.

— Простил... — буркнула Поппи, немного успокоившись благодаря тому, что наконец-то выплеснула накипевшее. — Но эта история пополнила коллекцию его любимых баек за чаем пятничным вечером. Не могу поверить, что ты рассчитывал утаить кота в мешке. Это же моя профессия. Да банального любопытства хватило бы! — она вновь начала заводиться.

— Я просто хотел сделать что-то для тебя, — признался Альбус. — И вовсе не из жалости или благотворительности.

— Почему тогда? Почему, Альбус? — Поппи в отчаянии схватилась за голову. — Из чувства вины? Или придумал ещё какую-то глупость?

— Просто ты мне нравишься, — он развёл руками с абсолютно невинным выражением лица. — В том самом смысле.

— Что? 

— Ты мне нравишься, Поппи, — повторил Альбус. — Давно, но я не решался даже намекать, потому что не хотел тебя ни к чему принуждать. Не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовала себя обязанной ответить взаимностью из благодарности, а не по собственному желанию.

Поппи открыла рот, а потом закрыла и покачала головой.

— Но ты прислал мне приглашение на работу, — возразила она. — Что изменилось?

— Теперь у тебя есть выбор, перед тобой открыты все дороги, стоит только пожелать, — он вздохнул. — Прости, я всё равно не должен был...

— Не должен был что? — перебила Поппи, улыбаясь всё шире с каждым словом. — Спасать меня? Возвращать мне желание жить, а затем и возможность делать это полноценно? Красть моё сердце? Быть непроходимым болваном с дурацким комплексом благородства? 

Конечно же, она согласилась работать в Хогвартсе, только попросила выделить ей помещение с окнами побольше.

* * *

Замок в очередной раз тряхнуло, и Поппи на секунду зажмурилась, но тут же встрепенулась: с тех пор прошло много лет, и пусть Альбуса уже не было в живых, но всё ещё оставались те, кому она могла помочь. 


End file.
